Rebel Girl
by Sappho'sLover
Summary: Britanna future fic. Starring the children of our favorite sapphic pair.
1. Chapter 1

September 11, 2031

You think by now I'd be used to the word "dyke", but I'm really not. I hate it. With a passion. And yet, it is the most spoken word in my direction during my school day. Ever since I was discovered in the eighth grade kissing my friend Shannon behind the bleachers, I have been the resident Dyke. You'd also think that I'd get cut some slack because my sister is super popular, and the head of the cheerios. And, that we are completely identical. (Literally, we're identical twins). But somehow, that's not the case. She's placed on this impossible to reach pedastool and I'm down here on earth, being squashed by those who carry her around.

She's my older sister, by about 31 seconds. And she never lets me forget it. Sophia has this air about her, I like to call it fucking bossy as shit. Even when we were little girls, Sophia was the bossiest, most infuriating little shit ever. Or at least, I've always thought so. She always wanted me to do everything that she wanted to do. And for the first few years of life, I did. Everything changed when we started school though. Everyone loved Sophia, and most of the girls didn't mind that she was bossy, and was the one to choose what they did. I on the other hand, hung out with the quieter kids, and finally had freedom from my sister's iron thumb.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister to pieces. She's super intelligent, and helps me with all my homework. She is athletic too. Of course. The only thing that I can do that she can't is sing. She's useless in that field, and it's the place where I shine. Sophia really does try. Or at least she did. When I first started getting bullied for being gay, she did her best to stand up for me. She's always very vocal about not using hate speech, and has never in her life tossed around "dyke" or "faggot". Mostly because she knew that our moms would rip her a new one.

That's right; moms. We are "gay spawn" as our peers so lovingly call us. Our Mama, (named Santana) is Latina, and has a job as Lima's premier lawyer. Mom (named Brittany) is white, and has a job working at Family and Child Services, Lima Branch. They are two of my favorite people in the world, and when I think about having a future with someone, I want it to be as special as the relationship that the two of them have.

I'll never forget when I officially came out to my moms. I sat them down at the table, and looked across at them. They looked so worried, like I had gotten into trouble or something. Mama was biting her lip, and looking a little impatient that I hadn't said anything yet. Mom's brow was furrowed, and she fiddled with Mama's hand in her own. I was 12, and even though I knew my moms would love me being a member of their team, I was absolutely terrified to admit how gay I was. But when I did, I couldn't have asked for a better reaction. Mama's eyes filled with tears, and she spoke soft spanish, expressing how happy she was for me. Mom nearly bounced out of her seat, her excitement seemingly bursting through. They told me that they loved me, and that they were so happy I'd been honest with them and myself. I knew then that I had something that I could share with my moms that none of my siblings could; I had a shared connection to them that would never exist with anyone else. And I loved it.

Mom and Mama have been in love forever. They met in kindergarten, and were best friends from the day they met. They didn't officially start dating until senior year of high school, but Mama once told me that she had been in love with Brittany since the end of grade seven. Mom joked about having "sweet lady kisses" with Mama since the beginning of high school. All I knew was that when I looked at them, and watched them touch, kiss and communicate, that I wanted nothing more than to have someone to love me the way they loved each other.

Sophia is definitely not a lesbian. She loves boys way too much. She's lived and breathed guys since she hit puberty, and before that even. She's had more boyfriends than I've had birthdays, and I know for a fact that she has slept with a lot of boys as well. She brags to me about it, which causes me to have nightmares. My best friend Amanda once asked me something that both took me off guard, and stunned me. Was I so open about being a lesbian because I loved that it made me different from Sophia? The question was a slap in the face, but stung a little too much to be ridiculous. I loved the way that it bonded me to moms, and I loved that it set me apart from Sophia. However, I know that even if I didn't have an identical twin sister, I'd still be gay.

I used to tease Sophia and tell her to come out already, because science has found a cool statistic with identical twins and sexual orientation. When one identical twin is gay, it is 52% likely that the other twin is also gay. Sophia hated that joke, and made me promise to never tell anyone at school that the statistics of her being on my team were stacked against her.

Our little sister Riley is a much better person to joke around with about my sexual orientation. Riley is sweet, and very very shy. Painfully so. She was carried by Mom, instead of Mama (me and Sophia were carried by Mama), and was the polar opposite of us in her looks. Most people didn't even know she is our sister. She is in her freshman year at McKinley, and thankfully people leave her alone because of how she looks. Riley is gorgeous. Not gorgeous like Sophia, who is all dark hair, dark skin and curves. Riley is blonde, with beautiful blue eyes and a slim body. She doesn't know she's gorgeous though, and laughs when I call her it. She and I are really close, and I don't know how I'd survive my life without her. I have forbidden her to interfere with any of my bullying, but I know she wants to. Riley, like Sophia, is straight as an arrow, and has a boyfriend named Kyle. It's only wishful thinking on my part that she'd dump him and find some hot freshman girl to date.

My youngest sibling is Gabriel. He is our little monkey. Mama's brother Antonio donated his sperm so that Gabriel (and Riley) would be sort of related to Santana. However, Riley didn't seem to get any of the genes from the Lopez family, and is the carbon copy of Mom. Gabe on the other hand looks like a Lopez. Not in the way that Sophia and I do though. He shares my curly black hair (which looks way cuter on him), and the darker skin of Mama, but his is much lighter than ours, only tan instead of caramel. His eyes are completely Mom's, bright blue pools. He has a smattering of freckles on the saddle of his nose, and deep dimples in his cheeks. He always complains about being in a family full of girls, but I know he loves the attention he gets from all of us, especially being so much younger than us. He's almost 9 years younger than Sophia and I, and we were always like a second set of moms to him. And with Riley being only two years older, he has had to deal with a lot of estrogen over the years.

Anyway, back to the whole original point of this journal. My bullying. It's been getting worse. I made the mistake of telling Mama about it the first time someone called me a "dyke" and she went loca. She confronted the school and made a huge deal out of it. The school cracked down on punishments for those caught using hate speech, but that only led to the bullying turning in physical attacks. I don't tell Mom and Mama about it anymore. It's better that they don't know. Sophia sees it, or at least I assume she does. I know Riley knows it happens. But I shrug it off, and try to get by, just like anyone else in high school. High school is fucked up enough being a "normal" teenager, let alone having something that is "different" than what people are used to.


	2. Chapter 2

September 12, 2031

I met the girl of my dreams today. She's new, and was the first person to ever stand up for me at McKinley. I was being pushed into yet another locker by some of the douche bags on the football team when I noticed her. She nearly stopped my heart. She had this edgy short haircut, which accentuated her awesome cheek bones and beautiful face. Her hair was blonde, and it looked soft and smooth. Her eyes were the part that got me to most. They were this soft, pale green color. Like celery, but not really, cause celery isn't nearly as beautiful as her eyes. She was literally covered in freckles, and I saw a couple of tattoos poking out from under her leather jacket. Despite her edgy appearance, her face was soft, and she seemed sweet, or at least I thought so. I was so distracted by her stunning fucking appearance, that when douche bag one kneed me the stomach, I let out a groan.

Usually, I don't make a sound when they hit me. Not one. Because it only made them beat on me more. They didn't enjoy it as much if I was quiet. Douche bag two shoved his friend, and laughed. "Hit the dyke again!" Douche bag one grinned and pulled back his leg to hit me again.

That's when she came flying in, pushing him away from me and spinning around to face the douche bags. I could almost feel her anger, as she placed herself between me and my tormentors. "You better fucking get lost assholes! I am this close to kicking your asses!" The douche bags only laughed, and stepped a little closer, so I stood up, and placed myself beside her. It is a well known fact that you only mess with a Lopez if you outnumber them, and there were only two of them, and now there were two of us. They laughed, shoved each other, and sauntered off.

She turned to me, her eyes even more clear and beautiful close up. Her face looked concerned, and she put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay? What assholes! They were really kicking the shit out of you." I just nodded, I couldn't help staring at the line between her eyebrows, that was creased with concern, and her beautiful celery eyes. She cleared her throat, and smirked a bit at me, taking her hand of my shoulder. "I'm Morgan Wilson, by the way. It's my first day here. I can't say it's making a great impression on me."

I got it together enough to extend my hand and shake hers. "Thanks for the rescue Morgan, they took me by surprise. I'm Ania. Ania Lopez." Her grip was firm, but gentle in my hand, and I found myself forcing myself to release her hand. She smiled at me again, leaning up against my locker. She seemed confident and at ease with herself. More at ease with herself than I could ever be with myself.

"I heard what they called you, and saw them hitting you. I looked around and no one was fucking doing anything, so I had to help." Her eyes, that had held concern, now filled with anger and frustration. "How could all these people see that happening and do nothing about it? How could they not help?" She moved her hands rapidly as the spoke, and I couldn't help but notice how short her nails were, almost like she had a habit of biting them off. I smiled a bit to myself at that. Even a gross habit seemed cute when it came from Morgan.

I shrugged, a grim smile on my face. "It's been going on since before I came to this school. Once they found out that I was making out with girls, I got the label of Dyke. It started off with just the name calling, but it escalated once my Mama reported it, and some people got into trouble. Now its physical." She looked shocked, and she placed her hand on my shoulder again. She kind of just stood and stared at me for a couple of seconds, and then smiled a soft, sad smile.

"I'm sorry Ania. I wish I had been here when it started, so you didn't have to do it alone all this time. If I'm around anymore, I'll step in. I promise. No one deserves those names, or being kicked around. Damn bullies, always picking on someone in groups." She smiled a little half smirk at me, her eyes taking me in for a second. "I bet you could take one on your own." I nodded, feeling my chest swell with pride. I was a Lopez, of course I could fucking take one guy in a fight. It was when there were two or three, or even more; that I didn't stand a chance. She smiled back at me, and let her arm drop. "Now, can you show me where room 402 is? I have Medieval English there first period, and I don't want to be late and fuck up my first day."

Of course I took her to the class, and we exchanged numbers, and she smiled at me once more, and gave my shoulder a squeeze. Fuck, what is it about this girl that has me mooning like a calf?

When I got home from school that day, I sat in front of the TV, racking my brain, trying to figure out if my rescuer, and super crush was batting for my team or not. If there's one thing I've learned, being raised by two femme women, is that appearance doesn't have jack-shit to do with sexual orientation. So, I couldn't assume she was a lesbian, or even bi, just from her appearance. She had seemed upset about the word "Dyke", but then again, so are a lot of people that have souls. I sighed, wishing it was easier to figure out who played for what team. There should be a hand book or a course you can take. Lesbian hunting 101, or something like that.

Just then, Sophia came storming in the front door, and plunked her ass into the tiny space beside me on the chair. "Are you okay An? I heard Smith and Robbins kicked the shit out of you today. Is that true?" I shrugged my shoulders a bit, knowing that if I confirmed the rumor, Sophia would go all Lima Heights on their asses, or even tell Mama and Mom. She stomped her foot in frustration, and I could almost see steam shooting out of her ears. "Fine, don't tell me. But you should be telling someone. Ania, you know Mom and Mama want to stop this, but they can't if you don't tell them." Riley, who was sitting on the couch, nodded her head solemnly, her eyes wide and scared.

"Ani, please tell them. I hate knowing that you get the shit kicked out of you, and I can't do anything. It's torture. I hear stories, and I get so worried and anxious, I almost can't breath. They'll keep doing it if you don't do anything to stop them." I just sighed, and shook my head, trying to avoid Riley's pleading eye contact. If anyone could make me break down and tell the moms, it would be Riley.

Sophia stood up abruptly, almost knocking the chair over. "Fuck this Ania. We've played this game for years. We've pretended like we don't know how bad it gets, and how hurt you are, because you close us out. I've seen them do it An. I can't keep seeing my sister getting hurt. Words can't describe how horrible it is to watch, and how fucked up it makes me feel to do nothing." Sophia was almost screaming as she got to the end of her little rant, a small hand pulling on her own hair, as she does when she gets mad. I'm surprised she didn't lapse into spanish, as she usually does when she gets agitated or upset. She got that neat little temper technique from Mama. She ended her rant with her hands on her hips, and a tear was making it's way down her cheek. I knew she cared, I really did. And a part of me wanted to give her permission to tell the moms, but a huge part of me didn't want them to know. Maybe, in some sick, twisted way, I wanted to be beaten up. Hell, maybe I even felt I deserved it a little bit.

"Sophia, this is my choice. I don't want to tell Mama and Mom, and so no one breathes a word. I will tell them when I'm ready, not when it suits you." Sophia let out a ragged, teary sigh, and nodded softly, turning away from me. Riley turned her pleading eyes to me, the brilliance of the blue dulled by tears. "Riley, I need you to understand that I am okay. I can deal with it. So let me, okay?" She nodded too, and I left the room, feeling like the worst possible sister.


End file.
